Danzo
by Shadowwrither
Summary: Danzo the rival of Sarutobi, the leader of Anbu and the "The Underground Dog."
1. Chapter 1

Danzo

Danzo the rival of Sarutobi, the leader of Anbu and the "The Underground Dog."

After the coup d'etat, i had to kill all Uchihas, there where no worthy of been in charge, Madara wanted power, since the war with senju.

But to do that, i had to a let one Uchiha survive, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sarutobi sent me, underground with Root, but someday i will become Hokage.

I hated the Senju clan, they stop me for reaching top.

Chapter 1: The Dream:

Sarutobi Office:

"Welcome Kakashi",says Sarutobi in a great mood.

"Sir is this important" with a big smile.

"It is important you see,i have a team for you".

"A team" again smilling with a weird face.

"Team 7, team of Iruka Sensei"

"So the Uchiha and the son of Minato" says Kakashi glad.

Underground of Rood

"Sir,you should go to sleep" says Capatain of Root Sadao.

"Maybe i should" thanks Sadao, you are my greatest aly.

Danzo into a deep dream i starting to see is future,and after 8 hours of dream,he sees is death,scared he wakes up.

"Is this a vision, should i change this" woried.

Danzo prepares himself to see Sarutobi,on his way to Kage office, he meets Kakashi.

"Danzo" with a confuse look.

"Kakashi, is nice to meet you, but i have a meeting with Sarutobi".

Danzo knocks the door 2 times, and enters.

"Danzo,what do you want" says with a high tone.

"I want you to help me prevent a danger" says Danzo with a deep voice.

"What danger,i may ask"

"Is about Orochimaru and the chunnin exam"

"Orochimaru" worried and a little fear.

"Yes is going to strike it the Forest of Death" with 100% confidence, and looking straight into is eyes.

"How would you know this" ask Sarutobi with a wise look.

"I had a vision, trust me please" worried says Danzo.

"Sorry you have no evidence, I cannot but more fear into the exam", and ask Danzo to leave the room.

"Think about it, i will be waiting you, my friend" and leaves the building.

Danzo meets teams 7, on the way to the Underground, but they ignore him.

Danzo goes into his room, trying to figure out a plan to stop Orochimaru.

"I must stop him, if I fail, all my dream will go away, i must become Hokage, wait this way make me loose my title." thanks in his head, he never was more worried.

In the mean time Team 7 is on the training field trying to get the bells from Kakashi.

"Kakashi come on guys, is this the best you can do " smiling Kakashi.

"Hey i will take the bell, don't you underestimate me" Yells Naruto.

"Come and get it than" smiles again.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" "the bell is mine Kakashi, sensei."

"What did you say",Naruto.

"Idiot" says Sasuke.

"I will tie you up" with a big smile,also since you lost your bell you will recieve no food.

"What this is stupid" yells Naruto.

"Here have some food,Naruto" we cannot let you starv to death.

"What is the meeting,of this" Yells Kakashi.

"You pass the exam".

Back to Danzo,he sents for Sai.

Sai enters the room of Danzo,and takes a sit.

"Sai,is time you will be part of the chunnin exam" says Danzo

"But sir i am already chunnin" ask worried Sai.

"You will be in the squad with,Tadao and Fudo,you already had a great chemistry with them" and Sadao will be the Squad lider.

"Sir did you convince Sarutobi" ask Sai with a fake smile.

"I know him better,we will ask my help, he cares to much of this village" he will soon visit me.

"What is my mission,Sir"

"Your mission is, to stop Danzo for reaching the Uchiha" with a smile, and giving tea to Sai.

"Orochimaru,i will become friends with team 7".fake smile.

"Also make sure Kabuto Yakushi,will not suspect you", and orders Sai to prepare for the order.

Danzo goes to Sadao,and ask him to take care of Sai, Sadao is a great Taijtsu and Ninjutsu,he can control 2 elements, Fire and Wind, also is a great tactical, he had 8 A rank mission and 5 S rank mission and over 30 B rank mission his 40 years old,and 1.87 m tall.

Tadao:12 years old,rank chunnin,mission 2 A rank mission and 1 S rank mission and 10 B mission.

Great spy, and a medical nin, also great speed, and great in Tai and Nin, is chackra control is lightning, and can also block chackra with is fist.

Fudo:13 years old, rank chunnin tracker, 2 A rank mission and 1 S rank mission and 10 B mission, he can control wind

and ranged attacks he is also a great spadassin, he caries a sword only on A and S rank missions.

He can find anyone by tracking there chackra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Snake Enters

Danzo prepares for the right moment to strike, the attack, he looks confused, he hopes that Sarutobi will see is truth, Sadao is trying to be is best soldier, a soldier that will give is live for Danzo and the leaf.

They know Orochimaru is no joke, that many brave shinobi fear the snake.

Sarutobi office.

Sarutobi is watching everyone, been happy, how can i be different is a happy day, a sunny morning.

"What if Danzo is right and i am wrong, a Kage can be wrong" thinking on the story he was told by Danzo.

"Should i give him a change, hmmm i am going, to put my trust in him".

"Guardian" yells Sarutobi.

"Yes, Kage"

"Bring me Danzo"

"Right away". goes the Guard.

Danzo enters the room, with is team.

"Sarutobi, this team will make sure to locate Orochimaru".

"Your Root team" good choice, i hear there are already chunnin.

"This are the best team i got to deal with Orochimaru". smiles Danzo

"Sai,Tadao and Fudo" the best team, great choice Danzo.

"I am honored" smiles again Danzo.

"Good, soon i will sent word of this plan."

Danzo leaved happy, knowing is make the righ choice.

Team Root gets the new clothes, they cannot use root outfit.

The second exam is about to start, yells Anko, you must obtain the wind and earth scroll, this is a 5 day massacre.

Team Root makes is appearance many wonders who they are, they look strong confident.

"OK guys, is party time", says Fudo.

"Sai, lets go" says Tadao.

"Remember the mission" protect team 7 says Sai.

"Right on the way".

Team 7 are on there way after fighting Oboro, they find Orochimaru, is disguise into a weird Shinobi.

Team Root assistance Team 7.

"Welcome Orochimaru" says Fudo, my sword will love your blood.

"Stop the nonsense Fudo" says Tadao.

"Orochimaru" says Naruto

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki" says Sai, you guys run away we handle the Snake.

"You must be Danzo boys" says Orochimaru.

"So what" says Fudo you are death snake.

"Don't underestimate so much" says Fudo.

"Right he is a Sannin" says Sai


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

They are prepared to face Orochimaru even though they know he is stronger than them, team Root faced stronger opponents than themselves, but a Sannin never.

They must keep him away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"So Orochimaru, lets dance" says Fudo Sai prepares and draws 3 giants lions, and sent them against Orochimaru, Fudo takes is sword and puts wind chackra inside is sword and goes straight to Orochimaru, Orochimaru uses Kusanaki sword and blocks Fudo sword, but he smiles a release a great tornado from is sword throwing Oro away at least 400M.

Sai draws a Giant bird gets up and throws ink bombs at Orochimaru.

Tadao stays and watches waiting for the moment to attack, he is more calculated than others.

Orochimaru is entertained but he needs to find Team 7 that run away.

Orochimaru is tired of this fight so he sent from is Hand 20 snakes at Tadao.

He smiles and with a hand and swing cuts all snakes with is kaminari no ken [lightning sword], he makes out of his chackra, than he makes a jutsu seal and his all body is made

out of lightning, now all his move are ranged, he than goes ballistic and greats an lightning ball bigger than a soccer ball, and throws it at Orochimaru, Fudo had a badass smile,

glad that Tadao gets serious.

"I have no time to waste" thinks Orochimaru.

"Die all of you." yells Orochimaru

Orochimaru call upon Eight Branches, a snake with 8 heads.

"Sai, Fudo" lets retread says Tadao.

"No way" says Fudo, I will kill Orochimaru.

He makes 30 hand seals and becomes a giant, with a huge sword.

"Lets run now" yells Sai.

"You are mine Orochimaru, I don't care if you are a sannin, I will destroy you" with a huge smile says Fudo.

Danzo sees the form and goes there with Sadao and other 5 Root members.

"He used the forbidden technique" says Danzo, I must stop him before he wipes out half of Forest of Death.

"Fudo, stop it, is a order" yells Sai.

"I am gone use it" Giant Tornado No Justsu, he is stopped by Danzo hand seal.

"Success" says Danzo,

"Good Byes" Danzo disappears with Body Flame Technique.

"Damn it" says Fudo.

"We will talk this later" disband Team Root, orders Danzo.

"Sir Team 7 is saved, they reached the gate." Says Sadao.

"Good, job my soldiers" satisfied Danzo


End file.
